jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashe Elizabeth Lucifer
Ashe Elizabeth Lucifer '''or just '''Elizabeth Lucifer is the leader of the Alba Team and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, thus, also the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, and one of Ayato's greatest rivals. Born during the end of the Red Era before it's end by Issei's final struggle against 666, she is the granddaughter of the Greatest White Dragon Emperor in History, Vali Lucifer, and a descendent of the Satan Lucifer. Appearance Elizabeth is a tall, young women with long dark blue or navy hair and bluish grey eyes. She also has a buxom figure, which, Albion states 'resembles her grandmother'. She properly wears Saint Chronica's uniform of black jacket, white shirt and long dark-blue skirt. During the Orthodox Infiltration Arc, she wore clerical clothes, which consists of a dark grey cloak with gold accents. Personality History Elizabeth was born as the first child of the son of Vali Lucifer and Lavinia Reni, Griffith Van Lucifer, and the magician Reiri Elizabeth, during the end of the Red Era. Plot The New Red Dragon Emperor Arc Orthodox Infiltration Arc Hellsalem Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon Queer One: The Oddest Heavenly Dragon(s) to Seek Domination and Supremacy Arc Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Elizabeth has an immense amount of demonic power, like her grandfather. During the Orthodox Infiltration Arc, she displayed her immense demonic power when use it to burn away everything in anger, even some types of magic. In fact, the amount of Elizabeth's demonic power is so large that she was able to stay alive and endure after getting hit by Samael's curse (though Valerie Tepes had to save her life). She can also control her demonic power after she shoots it out. When combined with her Stella Corona Caesar Familiar Drive armor, Elizabeth's demonic power is drastically strengthened to the point that she is said to have power as great as her grandfather. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Magic Talent: Master Swordswoman: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Immense Stamina: Flight: Being a half-Devil, Elizabeth can fly using her 8 wings. Equipment Divine Dividing Divine Dividing ( ), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is Elizabeth's Sacred Gear and primary weapon. As one of the 13 Longinus It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of the Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to herself and when she reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings, the ability to Reflect, allowing her to redirect incoming attacks. Geist Bringer: Empireo Scale Mail Geist Bringer: Empireo Scale Mail ( ), also known as the Special Technique: Heavenly Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is Elizabeth's sub-species Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing's initial Balance Breaker. It creates a Silver Dragon Armor around Elizabeth's body and strengthens the her powers and abilities. When active, Elizabeth is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. She can also use the ability, Half Dimension in this form, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Divine Dividing: Scale Mail Divine Dividing: Scale Mail ( ): Also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the original Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( ), also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a form exclusive to the Longinus, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However similar to her grandfather, Elizabeth is able to avoid this using her large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of her lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause her to go berserk. To activate it, she recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO SPLIT FROM THE PRINCIPAL OF SUPREMACY GIVEN BY GOD. ERASE THE DREAM, AND ENVY THE INFINITE. SHALL BECOME THE WHITE DRAGON THAT MASTERS THE PATH OF SUPREMACY... I SHALL LEAD YOU TO THE FURTHEST LIMITS OF INNOCENCE! DRIVE! Divine Dividing: Scale Mail Divine Dividing: Scale Mail ( , lit. "Armor of the White Dragon Emperor"), is the original Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing Albion Lustrous Overdrive Albion Lustrous Overdrive ( ), also known as the Chaos Blessing of the White Dragon Emperor, is a new form that Elizabeth attained after training with the exorcist Alexander Ryder, based off Vali's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.' '''It changes the color of her Scale Mail armor to a mix of silver, white and black. The form also has access to the '''Compression Divider', an enhanced version of Half Dimension, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until they vanish. WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... THE WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR WHO SHALL FORCE CHAOS AND ORDER BOW DOWN TO! WALK MY OWN PATH TO SUPREMACY AND SUPPRESS THE INFINITE DESTRUCTION AND ERASE THE IMAGINARY DREAM! SHALL BECOME THE NEW WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR OF THE MORNING STAR I SHALL HAVE YOU BOW TO THE SILVERY-WHITE REALITY OF THE ABSOLUTE LAWS! After which, Divine Dividing announces "Alba Juggernaut Overdrive!" Alamos Empireo Slipstream Caesar Drive Alamos Empireo Slipstream Caesar Drive ( ), also known as the Heavenly Armament Songs of the White Dragon Emperor Crown Princess, is Elizbeth's version of the Caesar Drive. Based off both Vali's Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. The armor becomes "bio-organic" changing the armor's shape, and the armor's color changes from silver to a mix of neon blue, gun-metal and red. Unlike Diabolos Dragon, this form only possesses a one pair of wings, with both containing a cannon. This form also has access to the Longinus Smasher, Compression Divider, and the new ability to summon Albion (though like Ichijou, the Albion summoning is only used as a last resort, as it quickly drains her's power). Elizabeth: XXX Albion: FROM THE MORNING STAR I POSSESSED WITHIN ME, XXX Nera: JET-BLACK PHOENIX KING OF INFERNO Elizabeth: UNFATHOMABLE MOTHER AND FATHER OF DEVILS! Nera and Albion: XXX All: SHALT KNEEL DOWN BEFORE OUR GLORIOUS AND SUPREME EXISTENCE! NOTE: The "XXX" means that parts of the chant are still incomplete. Quotes Trivia * Elizabeth's image is based on the character Hida Reiri from the Masou gakuen HxH series. Development & Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Female (Artificiality) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Artificiality) Category:Longinus (Artificiality)